Recuerdo
by Junjou.Moe
Summary: Un recuerdo de Antonio, luego de haber huido de las garras de Turquía, España se encontraba tras un duro día en su habitación junto a su pequeño Lovino. . .


Nota: Fic basado en la tira de España, Italia del Sur, Turquía y el Toro. *OLE*

Axis Power no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya-sama *love*, si fuera mío… yoniyoniyoni *inserte risa estilo Gilbo*

**  
Recuerdos**

Luego de haberle salvado de las manos de Turquía, el español tomó al pequeño italiano y se lo llevó rumbo hacia su casa, sin duda esa había sido una situación bastante difícil de tratar, pero ya estaban en casa y a salvo, ya no debían preocuparse ni por Turquía, ni por nada, a no ser que…

**-¿por qué no quieres que te toque ahí?**

**-¡¡España maldito bastardo pervertido!!**

**-Lovi~, no te enojes.**

En ese momento Lovino recordó cuanto había pasado Antonio para poder quedarse con él.

**-…- **dando vuelta el rostro para evitar la mirada del español, ya no sabía que esperar - **Te aprovechas de que eres bueno, y me salvas siempre que te necesito idiota**

**-Lovino –** pasmado por las palabras que Lovino había expresado hacia su persona, sonrió un poco más de lo normal, pero no mencionó palabra alguna respecto a ello, pues sabía que si lo hacía se ganaría otro cabezazo en el estómago **- por eso te dije que necesitabas de mi compañía, te dije que era un camino peligroso, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido?**

**-¡¡ya cállate bastardo España!!, y… ¿qué fue eso de "soy el país de la pasión"? –** Cambiando el tema, recordando aquel comentario mencionado por el mayor, debía aprovechar cada momento para bajarlo de ese pedestal que el mismo habría construido **- contesta**

**-bueno, eso, yo…. –** Antonio enmudeció automáticamente al recordar lo que antes había dicho, no era algo que pudiera explicarle a un niño tan pequeño, no sin asustarle **– Lovino...**

**- ahí estás de nuevo balbuceando, eso no tiene nada de apasionado, idiota**

Esas palabras sin duda habían relajado al mayor, que le insultara era la mejor manera de saber que todo andaba bien con su pequeño Italia.

**-Lovino… -** abrazando al menor entre sus brazos, se dispuso solo a mantenerlo ahí, sujetándolo, no queriendo dejarlo ir.

**-¡Gyaa~! –** Tratando de soltarse del agarre iniciado por el mayor **– ¡suéltame maldito pervertido!**

**-nunca más dejaré que te vayas de mi lado**

En esos momentos Lovino se coloreo tanto como los tomates que tanto le gustaban, aunque no era por lo que habría dicho Antonio, pues si bien las palabras del español eran bastante vergonzosas, más aún en la situación en la que se encontraban, no era eso lo que le coloreaba de sobremanera, sin lugar a dudas el motivo principal de aquello era la tibia respiración del ojiverde sobre aquella zona que para él era tan sensible, y que en si causaba y causaría estragos en su pequeña persona, cosa que ya empezaba a notarse debido a los temblores que aquella sensación causaba por todo su cuerpo.

**-…ah~ -** gimió por lo bajo sin ser oído por el mayor, no podía creer que ese sonido tan embarazoso proviniese de él.

**-mi peque…………………gh~ **– las palabras de Antonio fueron abruptamente cortadas por la almohada que hasta ese momento había estado cubriendo el pequeño cuerpo del menor, pasando a ocupar la cara del mayor como sitio de residencia.

Una vez habiéndose quitado aquel elemento de su rostro Antonio observo como un sonrojado Romano con una camisa muy grande que obviamente no correspondía a la propia, le evitaba la mirada desde un rincón de la habitación, con las manos enredadas a la altura del pecho y la cabeza agachada, una visión tierna, pero a la vez tentadora.

**-¿España bastardo en qué estabas pensando?, no es que me interese… -** haciendo una pausa para evitar que sus palabras sonaran a preocupación - pero tenías una cara de idiota, aún más de lo normal…

**-estaba recordando… -** en ese momento un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas, delatándole e indicándole a Lovino, que aquello que recordaba no era nada "bueno", por decirlo de cierta manera

**-pervertido –** murmuro por lo bajo, no era el momento para discutir, si bien quería hacerlo como habitualmente ocurría, el ordenar aquel cuarto en la casa del español, en el cual se encontraban regados por todas partes cosas de ambos, era mucho más importante.

Disponiéndose a alcanzar una de las cajas que se encontraba sobre lo alto de un estante, Lovino de puntillas intentaba llegar a ella, hasta que sintió como un par de brazos ya por demás conocidos le abrazaban con ternura.

**-Lovi… mío** – susurrando muy cerca de su oído provocándole un pequeño escalofrío **– nunca dejaré que te marches de mi lado –** esta vez con esas palabras provocando que el menor se girara para quedar frente a frente **– nunca –** sellando ésta promesa con un dulce y corto beso.

**-… -** Lovino se sentía de lo más embelesado por la actitud del español, pues si bien no quería admitirlo, le encantaba esa atención que sabía era solo suya, nadie más en esos momentos podía sostenerle de la manera en la que él lo hacía, sin duda de no ser por la cara de interrogante que puso el español esperando sus correspondientes insultos y hasta golpes, los cuales por cierto aún no llegaban, provocó en Antonio su actitud de siempre, reír, como solo él podía, con esa alegría tan singular que le caracterizaba.

**-recordaba cuando… -** sin terminar por el corte dado por Lovino al igual que en aquel tiempo

**-lo sé –** evitando la mirada del otro, pues sabía que la propia se encontraba completamente sonrojada y algo molesta al saber que su cuerpo no respondía como quería **– no tienes que decirlo, aún recuerdo bastante bien ese día –** sonrojándose completamente al recordar cómo había terminado ese día.

**  
**Ésta es otra obra creada a causa del ocio cuando se tiene insomnio, y no puedes dormir por más de una semana y empiezas a alucinar con Hetalia. A todos nos puede pasar ¿o no?


End file.
